Lovers' Eyes
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: Because Eddie always thought Patricia was pretty, no matter how she styled her hair or if she wore make-up or not. It was getting her to believe it-now that was the tricky part / third genre: humor / Peddie fluff; oneshot


**Three new stories in three days? Whaaa? I'm on a roll :)**

**This was just an idea that came to me because I recently re-watched HOA Season 3 for the 987,654,321,000 time and the Peddie feels were too real :) This takes place after House of Awakening but before House of Rainbows-somewhere in between those episodes; wherever you see it fits best :)**

**Enjoy all the Peddie fluff! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis and the title belongs to the band Mumford & Sons. Nor do I own Macklemore's and Ryan Lewis' song lyrics :)**

Lovers' Eyes

* * *

"_The greatest trick that the devil ever pulled was convincing women that they looked better in their make-up."_

~Macklemore and Ryan Lewis,_ Thin Line_

* * *

Stupid sunlight slithered into Patricia's bedroom from the cracked open curtains. Beams of light struck her face, which was barely poking out from underneath her thick pile of blankets. Patricia rolled over in bed and inhaled deeply: she was _so_ exhausted. Yesterday, she and Sibuna had spent the whole Sunday scavenging the house, the crypt and the antechamber for new clues or rhymes to see what could lead to Frobisher's down fall. Not only was the searching a lot of work, but being in the same room as Eddie was hard enough all on its own.

It was no fun and games when you were spending unwanted time with your ex-boyfriend trying to save the world.

Suddenly Patricia felt really tired again.

She sighed and turned over towards Joy's bed. She peeped open her eyes slightly, trying to readjust to the sunlight that seemed really bright for 6:30 in the morning. She saw that Joy's bed was empty. Strange, she thought to herself, Joy usually got up to get ready for school after she did. All the girls either woke up before or after Patricia just to avoid her morning state: she was the definition of grouchy when she was getting ready.

Patricia didn't question Joy's absence (for once.) She was far too tired to get up and start another search party for her best friend. However she thought the floor was much too quiet. Normally there was chatter about sharing clothes, asking others if they had seen a certain pair of shoes, or Willow singing songs to "put everyone in a good mood!" Ugh. Was everyone still sleeping? Or were they already downstairs eating breakfast? Oh well, that just meant more bathroom time for Patricia, who didn't mind the peace and quiet one bit. Although she really wanted to drift back to sleep, curiosity got the better of her. Patricia yawned loudly and sat up, throwing her arms on her covers lethargically. She looked over at KT's bed, expecting to find her gently snoring away…

…but she wasn't there. Her bed was made perfectly well, as was Joy's. What was going on here? Did everyone decide to wake up before Patricia today? Now that she thought about it, it was a little _too _bright outside to be 6:30 in the morning.

She looked over at her bedside table and saw the clock read 7:58 am.

"Oh no," Patricia mumbled quickly. She lunged for her clock, grabbing it rather ferociously. It couldn't be almost 8:00 am. She had set her alarm to go off at 6:30! What happened here? She always remembered to set her alarm, even after long nights dealing with Sibuna. Now she only had twelve minutes to get ready and run over to school.

Like that was possible, she scoffed.

She threw her clock down on her bed and it landed on its opposite side. There was a pink sticky note attached to it. She picked it up and read the very bad handwriting. Only two people wrote like that.

And she was going to kill them both.

_Our dearest Patricia, Pattycakes, Trixie, Tricia, Trish, Patty, Trix or whatever your name really is,_

_We hope you enjoyed your few extra hours of sleep; you were absolutely pooped last night from what we could see. So we thought we'd do you a favor and reset your alarm to go off around noon. _

_Feel free to thank us anytime._

_XO, Alfie and Jerome_

_P.S. Who needs to get to school on time, anyways? It is Monday after all._

Patricia leaped out of her bed, fury and worry causing her to move like the wind. She was so upset now; it _was _Monday—the day of her huge science final that Sweetie had been nagging his senior class about for weeks. If she missed that, her grade would plummet even further into the failing zone than it was already in. That was what Sibuna called for: ditching class to solve mysteries. There was no time to ever study.

Plus, she was on the verge of being suspended for being tardy one too many times (those weren't _all_ due to Sibuna; sometimes she liked to take her time getting to class.) One more tardy and she would sure be in the hole—once you got there, Sweetie hardly ever let you out.

"Okay, think Williamson," she told herself as she ran to the bathroom. "What do I have to do?" She unfortunately had a lot to do. She didn't shower last night since she was completely dead, so she would have to take a quick one now. She would sacrifice washing her hair because that would take up more time than she had. Tying it up into a ponytail, she got into the shower before letting the water get hot—again, that would waste time.

Once out from the fastest shower she had ever taken, she had about seven minutes left until the tardy bell rang. After wrapping her robe around her cold body, Patricia slathered some toothpaste on to her toothbrush and ran back to her room. This was probably the only day in her school career that she actually appreciated the school's rule about wearing dumb uniforms.

"This really is a time saver," she mumbled in between her toothbrush. She got fully dressed in her blazer, shirt, tie, skirt, and tights, grabbed her school bag from her bedpost and ran back to the bathroom to spit and rinse her mouth out. She practically threw herself down the stairs, grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw in the main closet, stuffed them in her bag and ran out the door…

…only to come right back inside to grab a banana for breakfast. Patricia was never one to skip the most important meal of the day. She looked down at her watch: 8:07 am. She could make it if she sprinted.

Which is exactly what she did.

Besides the fact that her parents would kill her if she got suspended or failed this science exam, what caused Patricia to run faster than a speeding bullet were the multiple ideas flying through her head of how she was going to destroy Jerome and Alfie. Oh those naughty boys…Lewis and Clarke were going to wish they hadn't messed with Patricia Williamson this early in the morning…

* * *

The bell rang exactly when Patricia heaved the science room door open.

"Ah, Miss Williamson, thank you for joining us." Mr. Sweet greeted her ever so pleasantly. For once, Patricia didn't give a witty retort: she was far too out of breath. She leaned against the wall and held up her finger to Mr. Sweet.

"Just…give me a…minute," she managed to blurt out. She took in huge breaths of oxygen and her heart started to return to its normal rhythm.

"Aw, Patricia," Jerome Clarke said slyly. His head was resting in his hands. "Are we a wee bit out of breath this morning?"

"Yeah," piped in Alfie Lewis. He loved Patricia and all, she was a great friend and a loyal Sibuna member, but not even he could pass up the chance to once again team up with his partner in crime to pull a classic prank. "I would have thought you'd be ready to start the day with the extra beauty sleep you got this morning."

Patricia twisted her head around to shoot daggers at the two boys. She stormed over to their lab station, grabbed them by their collars and pulled them to the floor. They both landed with loud thuds on the hard concrete tile.

"Patricia! That is quite enough!" Mr. Sweet interjected, stepping in between the furious girl and the two injured boys. "Take your seat, please. We'll be starting the exam soon." He walked back to the white board. Patricia looked down at the moaning boys. Jerome was fixing his hair and Alfie was rubbing his skull.

"Don't listen to him," she warned, her voice nice and low. "That was just the beginning of what's to come."

She then stormed over to the only open seat left in the room. She plopped her bag down on her lap and watched Jerome and Alfie shake in fear as they took their seats again. Maybe they should have pranked someone else…Patricia finally felt satisfied (at least for the moment) and began to take out her binder and notes.

"Overslept?" A new voice asked her. It sounded amused and slightly hesitant, but overall very cocky and American.

Oh gosh, Patricia thought. She turned to her right to see that she was sitting right next to her ex-boyfriend Edison Miller, or more commonly known as Eddie Krueger (well at least to her.) "I wondered where you were this morning. Trudy made waffles; you never miss waffle mornings."

"And this morning gets worse," she said with a scowl. Her stomach also growled, causing Joy, KT and Mara to look over at her, the other group members at her lab station. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on her notebook. This was just great. Now she had to deal with Eddie this whole hour and one half period of pure insanity. Just. Great. It was already awkward enough working together in Sibuna, so Patricia liked having her space away from him when Sibuna wasn't currently in session. Yeah they were still kind of, sort of friends she guessed since he found it okay to talk to her now, but she didn't feel like they were as close as they once had been.

(It was her fault they were like this, but she left that part out of her thoughts.)

"What did they do?" He gestured over to Jerome and Alfie who were currently flicking small pieces of paper into Fabian's hoodie.

"Why do you care?" She asked hotly. She barely ate any breakfast, she ran all the way here from Anubis, and she didn't study last night for the test that was about to start in five minutes. She was _so_ not in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment.

"I don't." Eddie said finally with a shrug. He turned away from her, paying attention to his father/teacher who was asking the class if they had any last minute questions before they took the test. Of course Mara and Fabian's hands shot right into the air. Eddie was happy for that: they would most likely ask around five questions each, which his dad would have no choice but to answer, which would then prolong him taking the test.

Which he didn't study for last night due to Sibuna.

He really should have been paying attention to his dad's explanations, but he found his eyes darting back over to his ex. This was the closest he'd been to her since the America trip and it was nice. She smelt really good, really clean, he thought. Was that weird? Yes, yes it was but he didn't seem to care.

He watched her take her ponytail down, run her fingers through her dark hair and put it right back up again.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked her curiously. Patricia took her eyes away from the whiteboard to look at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Do what?"

"Put your hair back up when it was already up," Eddie told her. That felt unusual to say, like a _paradox _almost. Maybe he shouldn't use that word since he really didn't know what it meant…

"I put it up quick this morning before I got in the shower," she said. "It was bound to fall out soon, so I fixed it. Plus, it didn't look good, _duh._"

"Just because it didn't look good didn't mean you had to redo it," he explained to her, the cockiness evident in his voice. "It's not like your hair was forcing you to put it up again."

"Well I don't really care what you think, so…" Patricia retorted with a smirk. She turned back to look at Mr. Sweet, writing down whatever he had been writing down earlier.

"I thought it looked nice the way it was," Eddie mumbled to himself, copying Patricia's actions. He didn't think she heard him, but she did. Her breath caught in her throat very slightly. She coughed to play it off.

Mara finished her round of questions. It was Fabian's turn now. Patricia leaned her head on her hand, trying to stay focused on the lesson going on. She just…didn't feel right. She felt like she was missing something. What though? She had put her shoes on when she sat down at her table, so she had those. It was awful for her to run across the field barefoot since her worst fear was feet (even her own—yuck!) She had on her normal uniform clothes, her hair was out of her face so that was okay, her phone was in her bag, she had managed to bring all her science materials…what was causing her to feel like this?

She rubbed her eye due to an itch, but instantly regretted it. She must have smudged her eye make-up—

Ah hah! That's what she was missing: she forgot to put on her make-up.

_Oh no_…she forgot to put on her make-up! No wonder she felt so weird without it: Patricia never went a day without having at least some type of cover-up or mascara on. She liked the way it made her look. But not today; she was all-natural and she sure didn't like it. She looked back down at her lap where her bag was still resting. She began to dig through it, looking for her black make-up pouch but it didn't seem to be anywhere in her bag. Out of frustration she dropped her bag to the floor and sighed loudly.

"Now what's your problem?" Eddie asked her, looking a little annoyed as well. "You haven't sat still since you got here."

"Once again, Edison, it's none of your concern." She said with a bittersweet smile. He returned it. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to tap Joy's shoulder.

Joy flipped around. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any eyeliner I can borrow?" Patricia asked. Joy was about to answer "yes," but Mr. Sweet cleared his throat, causing the two girls to look up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion, but we are about to take a test that counts for fifteen percent of your grade!" Mr. Sweet told them, his eyebrows were raised high. "It would do all of you well to listen to this review. No more talking until the end of the period."

Joy mouthed: "sorry" and turned back around to face her papers. Patricia reluctantly leaned back in her seat, slumping in disappointment. Mr. Sweet walked over to her lab station.

"The test is being distributed now. You have an hour and ten minutes to complete the whole test." He announced to the class. He came to give Eddie and Patricia a test packet and answer document. "And remember: _no talking."_ He directed that statement to them and the whole class knew it.

"Will do, Eric," Eddie smart mouthed, a sly smile plastered on his face. Patricia was the only one to laugh; the rest of the class just looked on, nervous to see what would happen next. Mr. Sweet's face burned red, but he didn't say anything to his son. Eddie was still upset about how his dad tried to expel him and his friends—Patricia knew that and understood where he was coming from. She still laughed though: Eddie could be clever when he wanted to be and it was actually quite funny.

Wait, why was she thinking these things about her ex? Well, they were kind of, sort of friends…but still. It was weird. Like how Patricia still didn't have any make-up on. That was weird. She sighed again as she took the two packets from Sweetie. She handed one to Eddie and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. She began her test.

Question 1: Please give the proper definitions of chemistry, biology, and physics. (Use complete sentences.)

"Well, I'm done." Patricia muttered to herself. She pushed the paper away from her and put her hands on her face. She tried to clear her head. Today was so not going in her favor and she even felt more tired than she was last night. She really needed something to eat: her blood sugar was low and all she wanted to do was curl up back at Anubis House and take a nap.

Until the house started talking to Eddie and sent him and the Sibuna gang on another mission…

Patricia lifted her hands from her face. Something felt like it had slid underneath her propped up elbow. A piece of binder paper was there. There were words scribbled on top of it. It was much neater than Jerome and Alfie's handwriting, but still clearly a boy's.

Oh great, she thought again. Patricia thought about ignoring it, but that would mean she would have to focus back on her test, which she really didn't want to do at the moment. Plus, she could see Eddie glancing over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Pathetic," she mumbled, but not loud enough for him to hear. She slid the paper to where it was covering her test.

_Ready to bomb this test? - E_

Patricia looked over at him, confusion and irritation evident on her face. She expected him to say something, but he just pushed the paper closer towards her writing hand. She rolled her eyes but nevertheless uncapped her pen and scribbled down a response.

_Why are you so intent on knowing my life story today? And why did you sign your note with an "E?" I know you wrote it, Doofus._

She slid the paper back to Eddie rather forcefully. It almost ripped under her grip. Eddie gave a small chuckle. He actually didn't think she would be in a talkative—or writing—mood since she seemed extra grumpy today. But Patricia Williamson never ceased to surprise him.

(It was one of his favorite qualities about her.)

_Aren't you going to answer my question? – E_

He slid the paper back to her. It looked like she had been waiting for it; that was a good sign right? She wasn't doing her test just yet, so what else did she have to do?

_Aren't you going to answer mine? And if you write "E" one more time, I'll rip this to shreds and rat you out to you dad._

_You don't rat people out, Yacker._

Patricia felt the urge to smile once she read: "yacker." He had called her that a few times since term began again, but it never sounded quite right. Not like it used to…but those six letters made Patricia feel like Eddie had meant it the way he used to say it before summer vacation started. You know, when they were together…

_Well played, Krueger. No I'm not ready to bomb this test but I know it'll happen. Now it's your turn._

Eddie finally did smile a real smile as Patricia continued to pass the notes back and forth. He looked up to see if she had seen it, but she was fishing for something in her bag again. His face fell slightly.

_First off, you just look really upset. Don't friends usually try to see what's up when something feels off? To answer your second question, I could have just been passing this note on to you from KT. She's right beside me, you know._

_Yes, but since when have I been "buddy buddy" with Kara Tatiana lately? Or you for that matter?_

_Touché, Williamson._

_Now stop bugging me. I have a test to attempt, thank you very much._

Patricia put the paper on top of Eddie's answer document and capped her pen, signifying she was very much over the cliché "passing notes" thing. She then picked up her pencil to make an "educated guess" on the first question.

Well, that was until Eddie threw a wadded up paper ball at the side of her head. She glared at him and threw the paper right back, only this time with much more velocity than Eddie had used. But being the weasel that he was, Eddie leaned back, avoiding the flying paper and it ended up hitting KT right on the head.

"Ouch!" She yelped, looking up to see Patricia covering her mouth and Eddie stifling back laughter. "What was that for?"

"What's going on over there?" Sweetie had looked up from his tea. He gave the three of them the stink eye, causing KT to glare at her two friends before returning to question twelve on her test. Patricia and Eddie still continued to look at Mr. Sweet.

"If I have to separate you two, I will." He threatened, assuming they were the two culprits behind the class interruption.

"Oh don't worry about that, Mr. Sweet," Patricia said, her own cocky smile resting pleasantly on her face. "We're already separated."

Most of the class snickered at that. Mr. Sweet raised his voice at them to quiet down and to finish up those tests. Patricia smirked nice and wide over at Eddie, waiting for his reply. She didn't really know what caused her to say such a thing, especially with Eddie sitting right there, but the circumstances were too good. She couldn't let it escape from her that quickly; it'd be like a crime, a sin even.

So why did her stomach twist when she said it? Was she still disappointed that they were broken up? She didn't think she should be since she was the one to end things in the first place. It was totally hypocritical if she really was feeling that way, quite embarrassing too.

But Patricia Williamson didn't miss Eddie Miller. Nope. Not one bit. Zero percent. There wasn't a single trace of longing to get back together at all. None whatsoever—

Ah, whom was she kidding? Certainly not herself that was for sure.

Eddie rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Patricia really went there, didn't she? That was such a slap in the face; it brought up the fact that their breakup was not a mutual decision at all and that they still hadn't reconciled their relationship yet. (He had thought that this far into the year, he'd already be holding her hand again.) Apparently not and it seemed like she didn't want to either, since she so openly flaunted the fact that they both were single. That made him sigh. However, he coughed to play it off.

So Patricia Williamson was going to toy with his emotions like that, huh?

Well, two could play that game.

Eddie swiveled around in his chair to look over at KT. She was writing down answers to her test—which made Eddie think that he should really start his own, but whatever. He had bigger things to attend to.

"Psst. KT," he whispered just loud enough to catch Patricia's attention but to avoid Mr. Sweet's. She begrudgingly looked up at him.

"What?"

"Did you do something different to your hair?" Eddie asked sweetly, his voice practically oozed with confidence. He could already feel Yacker staring bullets into his back.

"Uh no," KT replied, looking confused. "It's curly, like always."

"Oh sorry then," Eddie said with a jubilant smile. "It just looks super nice today." To top it all off, he even reached out and rested his right hand on her arm.

KT darted her eyes away from him to look at Patricia, who was watching the whole encounter. She was taping her fingers on her desk with annoyance and her eyes were dangerously narrowed. KT knew exactly what was happening here. Normally she would think this would be really cute since it was totally obvious that Patricia and Eddie still fancied each other (except them) and would find it funny that they were trying to make each other cringe in jealousy. But right now, she was trying to do well on her test, hoping it would bring her B up to an A.

So she smiled awkwardly as a means of saying "thanks" and proceeded on with her test, determined not to look up again until she finished.

Eddie, being as cool as a cucumber, turned back around to sit straight-forward in his seat. He cleared his throat, picked up his pencil and started writing down answers to questions he hadn't even read yet. Patricia hadn't stopped staring and he felt really good that he topped her. Once she caught him looking, she shook her head and returned to her own test.

She ran a hand through her ponytail right before she did. Patricia knew Eddie liked curly hair…she generally curled hers (but not to please him; she did it because she liked it curly, honestly) but since stupid Alfie Lewis and even stupider Jerome Clarke woke her up late, she was still rocking her bed head.

And her all-natural face.

After answering a few questions, she couldn't stop obsessing over Eddie's and KT's interaction. So she grabbed her bag again, pulled out a sheet of paper, and jotted down some words. Why she doing this to herself, she didn't know, but she was going to do it anyways.

_Desperate much?_

She picked it up and slammed it down in front of Eddie. Mr. Sweet glanced back over at the two, but seeing as they weren't talking, he assumed they were fine.

But they were, in fact, _far_ from fine.

_I don't know what you're talking about. Or should I say, writing about :)_

_Quit trying to be clever; you're only embarrassing yourself. Why don't you just fling yourself at KT, fly yourselves over to America and elope in Vegas like thousands of people do on reality TV?_

_I'm far too young to marry now, don't you think?_

_Quit trying to make me jealous because it isn't working._

_Oh really?_

_Really._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

_I don't think you are._

_I am absolutely, totally, completely, entirely, 100% sure that I am not jealous. Your attempts at doing so are weak, pathetic, and obvious and it only makes you look like an idiot, idiot._

_Just admit you're jealous. Besides, it's… cute._

Patricia's blue about popped out of her head for the second time today when she read that. Her? Cute? Jealous? She was none of those things right now! Or that was at least what she was trying to convey to Eddie—the not jealous part. Yes, she still liked him more than she really should but he didn't need to know that because it was obvious he didn't feel the same towards her. Especially since all he had been doing this term was hanging around with Miss America over there. Why should she present herself as weak when he apparently seemed so strong after their break up? She only broke them off because she was scared—that was also something else she never wanted him to find out because Patricia Williamson was never supposed to feel fear except for when it was called for. She had dealt with being kidnapped, surviving killer Egyptian flies from her kidnapper, giant swinging pendulums, poisonous webs, and another ancient Egyptian artifact the her said kidnapper wanted to use for the rest of his life in the course of two years. Currently, she was trying to defeat a one hundred and thirty year old man from reigning down terror on the world.

Now _those_ were the appropriate scenarios to experience true terror in, _not_ when your first relationship with a boy was going terrifyingly perfect. That was supposed to be a good thing.

Yes: Patricia was jealous that she wasn't the girl Eddie Miller was interested in anymore.

So why did he call her cute if he wasn't interested?

"Are you going to write something down or leave me hanging?" Eddie whispered, gaining her attention back to their situation. His voice didn't sound as confident or arrogant as his writing made him seem. He had just written/called his ex-girlfriend cute. Exes didn't do that! His voice was a little nervous, hesitant even to how she would react to that. He wanted her to know that he was being honest because she really, really, really was all kinds of cute when she got worked up about anything, but then he didn't want her to know at the same time. It seemed pretty clear to Eddie that she didn't like him back, so why let her see that he seemed weak when she seemed so strong?

Eddie really wanted to hold her hand again, so maybe this would break the ice. You know, make the first move to maybe starting over again. It all depended if she wanted to try again—she had the power now.

Patricia didn't give him the satisfaction of a glance. She instead looked at the clock. They had about forty-five minutes left to take this test. Some people had already finished (and by some people, she meant Fabian and Mara) but the rest looked like they were still going. She was on question five—she could finish, she thought. It was only forty questions. She picked her pen back up.

_I. Am. Not. Jealous. Nor am I cute; I look awful today so shut up with the flattery. It isn't working._

Eddie was taken aback by the second part. That didn't sound like the confident, high-and-mighty Yacker he knew.

_Why do you think that?_

_What?_

_That you don't look cute today._

_Uh hello, where have you been this whole period? I had ten minutes to make it here; I didn't curl my hair and I forgot to bring my make-up bag so I could apply it in class. Heck I'm surprised I'm wearing matching shoes. I look like I just woke up because I did._

Eddie knew exactly how he wanted to respond to that but he didn't know if it would be…appropriate considering their status at the moment. They weren't a couple, but they were still friends, right? Yeah, he thought so. Why else would Patricia still be passing notes if they weren't friends? That'd be preposterous if they weren't. If anything, Eddie wanted to remain her friend, and he had an inkling that Yacker did too. Eddie felt like if he wrote what he wanted to say then he could be putting their friendship in jeopardy and he certainly didn't want that. He wanted Patricia in his life, whether he got to hold her hand or not.

He found himself writing it down whilst he was contemplating the pros and cons (which he normally didn't do. He was more of an impulsive guy; but this was Patricia he was dealing with.) He gently put the paper in front of her before he could think twice.

_I know you said you didn't care about what I think, but I think you look pretty with or without make-up on or your hair done._

That was when Patricia finally let herself smile.

(Eddie saw. He smiled too.)

Patricia was about to write something back, but Eddie ripped the paper out of her grasp and placed it underneath her science packet. She looked up to see Mr. Sweet walking towards them, looking utterly perturbed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two. "Why aren't you working?"

"I needed a little break," Eddie said, fake yawning and stretching his arms out for emphasis. "My brain hurts because this test is impossible."

"What brain?" Patricia teased, only this time her voice was lighter, almost happy sounding.

"You both have hardly anything written down on your answer sheets!" Mr. Sweet explained, looking aghast. "More than half the class has finished. There's twenty minutes left and I am not giving anyone any extra time to finish."

Now the class was staring, or at least the ones who had finished. They others had started to freak out about there being less time left in class.

"Miss Williamson, collect your things and switch spots with Mr. Rutter." Mr. Sweet instructed. He pointed over at Fabian who was reading his book quietly.

"Why do I have to move?" She whined loudly. Mr. Sweet didn't back down: he continued to point over to where Fabian was already packing up. "Ugh!" Patricia gave in and scooped up her papers, shoved them in her binder and stood up with her bag in her hand. Eddie chuckled to himself the whole time.

(She was really, really, really cute when she got all worked up.)

Patricia resituated herself in her new spot next to Willow and Jerome (Jerome looked quite apprehensive when she sat down) and placed her papers down in front of her so she could finish up her exam. She flipped her packet open, but instead of seeing questions, she saw the notes she and Eddie had been writing. She hadn't noticed that she grabbed it, however she was very glad she did.

It made her smile again.

* * *

The bell rang and Patricia reluctantly handed in her test. She still had another six questions to answer, but Sweetie had already yelled at her three times to turn it in because time was up. Mr. Sweet gave her a look meant to say "next-time-use-your-time-wisely," but Patricia held her tongue. It was his fault he had such an attractive son…

(That still liked her.)

She packed her bag and walked out the door to head towards the bathroom. Patricia walked inside and saw Joy and Mara fixing their make-up in the mirror. Joy saw her in the mirror's reflection.

"Hey Trixie," she said with a smile. Joy turned around to meet her. "Did you still want to use my eyeliner?" She held it out to Patricia to take

"I have some mascara too," Mara offered nicely. She was still looking in the mirror. She waved the little bottle so Patricia could see it. "I'm just finishing up right now; you can use it if you want to when I'm done."

Normally, Patricia would have taken up their offers, but she looked at her own reflection in the mirror over Joy's shoulder. Her messy hair thrown up in a messier ponytail; her eyes had not a trace of black around them; her skin was pale and without her cover up, a few tiny pimples could be seen.

But today, she was glad she had forgotten her make-up bag and didn't even try to style her hair.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

* * *

"Hey Weasel!" Patricia called out once she left the bathroom. Eddie was walking down the hallway to his English class, but turned around when he heard her. He prepared himself for the worst: maybe the smile he had seen her wear was just a cover up for how much pain he would be in soon for writing those words.

"Yacker," he greeted her as she walked up to him. He thought she didn't look all that upset, or at least not as much as she was this morning. Still, this could just be a trap. From the pranks she pulled on him last year, he wouldn't be surprised.

(He also wouldn't mind if she played one on him; he liked the attention.)

"Do you, uh, maybe want to helpmeplanaprankonLewisandClarkelater?" She said all in one breath. Eddie looked confused, as did Patricia. He thought she didn't even understand why she just said. He smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you to talk to me and all since my good looks are so distracting," he began and she instantly groaned. "But don't be afraid to say what you want."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Miller," she said, fake gagging. He laughed loudly. She cleared her throat. He made an attempt earlier, so she wanted to as well. You now, get the ball rolling about maybe starting their relationship back up again.

"What I asked was if you wanted to help me think of a way to get back at Alfie and Jerome? Maybe later tonight, yeah?"

Eddie saw her cheeks redden slightly and felt his do the same. Was this her plan all along? To trap him and embarrass him for what he wrote earlier?

Heck he didn't care: he just wanted to hang out with her.

Alone.

_Bring it on_, he thought.

"I would absolutely love to." He said with a smile. Patricia let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Great," she said with her signature smirk. "Meet me in the living room tonight at eight o'clock. You supply the snacks and be warned: I'm planning on pulling an all nighter if I have to. This revenge plan has to be perfect."

"I thought you were super tired," he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Vengeance never sleeps, Edison." She said simply. He laughed again.

"Sounds like a plan," he said coolly. He even added a "can't wait," which made her smirk soften more into a smile. She turned on her heels after that, without bidding him farewell. She had two minutes to make it across the building for History class and she could not be late.

"Yacker." Eddie called out to her across the hall. She knew she should have kept walking because she had a long way to go, but her heart got in the way. She raised an eyebrow at him in acknowledgment. Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a shy smile.

"You really do look nice today."

Patricia chuckled to herself and Eddie found himself falling a little more for her in that moment, with her ponytail flinging about and her natural face looking so pretty and all.

"Oh Eddie," she said with a smile, "you're telling me something I already know."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I had oodles of fun writing it :)**

**Read and review pretty please :)**


End file.
